German Laid-Open Application DE 196 31 846 A1 describes a vane-type pump having a first fluid path leading from a pressure side to a consumer, and further having at least one hydraulic resistance element, which is disposed in a second fluid path connecting the pressure areas. The hydraulic resistance element is in the form of a cold-start plate by which the pressure areas of the pump sections can be separated.